horizon_hoppersfandomcom-20200214-history
Commander Video
Commander Video is a Rhythm Alien (Rhythmusapian) coming from a Universe that runs on music. Personality CV is an all around nice guy. Athletic, kind-hearted, and pretty sensitive. (I also headcanon that he's semi-autistic.) He has a habit of tapping his feet as he stands around in rhythm to a silent song. He has little understanding of his emotions. He has no idea how they come along, what causes them, etc. He just feels "fine" as he says. When it comes to his ANGER, though... See, when it comes to his species, there's a dark side of them the only reveals itself after certain circumstances. Usually emotional trauma. ANGER varies from person to person; ANGER, DESPAIR, SADNESS, GRIEF, FEAR, and HATRED. CV has HATRED. This only came out when Timbletot pretty much triggered him, saying that he wasn't a person. When his HATRED takes control, he goes from kind-hearted to rage-filled. He loses self-control and only focuses on one thing: getting rid of the opposition; the source of his HATRED. The only way to cure his HATRED is to purify him via a Pure CORE or if he does something out of character in the early stages of the FATE OF ANGER. Appearance CV, in this incarnation, stands at exactly six foot, half of his original height. He has a clothing color scheme of red, white, and black. He has black hair that is somewhat mopped, cat-like pure white eyes, and a stick-like body. His clothing are pretty much all white. White boot-cut pants and a white shirt with gray buttons. On the left side of his shirt is a giant red plus, indicating where his CORE resides. At the neck area are two red stripes. He wears deep black leather boots. Abilities As a Rhythmusapien, his body runs on Rhythmic Energy. A silent song plays, usually coming from their COREs (which resides in the same place as a heart) beating to a steady rhythm. Powers include fusion among species members (as demonstrated in the second cutscene of BIT.TRIP VOID), the ability to summon a Paddle (a long big rectangular prism, think PONG) that can reflect projectiles, shoot laser beams from their COREs and laser bolts from their hands, and summon a black-hole type sphere that sucks in projectiles rather than every single thing made of matter and light. This sphere can also shrink instantaneously, releasing all the projectiles it sucked in in a circle around the sphere or in a given direction based on the summoner's wishes. They can also fly and survive in space without any atmosphere! They also have MODES. In order they are NETHER (almost dead), HYPER (base mode), MEGA, SUPER, ULTRA, EXTRA (grants you a rainbow trail based on your CORE's biology), GIGA, and META (only obtainable after reaching enlightenment). Every mode grants a power boost and makes it easier for the person to gain Rhythmic Energy. Their COREs act like the gemstones on Gems from Steven Universe. They act as the source of their power and creates a solid projection of an external body. But unlike the Gems, the projection contains every single bodily system they need to live ALONG WITH CLOTHING rather than being comprised of solid light. There ARE mutations, though, as in the case of Junior Melchkin. They have the condition of having the body of a child. Being small is frowned upon in CV's and JM's society. At NETHER mode, the user proceeds to become more static-like, sometimes glitching out. The more damaged they are, the more static they get. Upon death, they "shut off". Their body shuts off like a retro TV, leaving behind their CORE. Soon the CORE would turn to dust if not put in a Preservation Jar, a Rhythmusapien's form of a coffin. Death occurs upon the loss of every single bit of the person's Rhythmic Energy. Losing energy can take place from being impaled, shot, amputated, decapitated, any sort of bodily injury. The higher the MODE you have, the more Rhythmic Energy you have. Along with that, the higher the MODE, the better and faster you can HEAL. Biography CV was born before he was even physically born. By that, his SOUL was born; conception. An analogy to this is like a sperm. His soul had to travel from the Source to incubate in a planet's core. This being the equivalent to a sperm meeting an egg. Once incubated, his CORE is formed and is teleported into the womb of his mother. After a month, his CORE would exit the womb and begin to shape his body. His first words were, "I am only a man." He has trouble learning to move and is guided by his parents on that. Overtime he gains enough confidence and ability to walk, run, dance, and even fly! But after an accident with another of his species, he realizes one thing: "I am not alone." CV tries to get a go on his social life. But his Ego has yet to form. He currently things high of himself but puts others down. He gains power from the suffering of others but is immediately brought back down to normal from his greed by a Six-Person Fusion. Upon realizing that those he fights can fight back, CV began the pacifist route and started to make friends with everyone. Once set up and ready to go, CV set off from his birth planet to explore another world: The Hypersphere. "I. Am. READY!" he exclaims. This is the glory era of his life. CV begins to form a team consisting of himself, Junior Melchkin, Radbot, Meat Boy, and his love interest Commandgirl Video. But along the way, he makes an enemy: Mingrawn Timbletot. Timble proclaims "You. Are. Not. A. Man!" to CV, which triggers the start of his downward spiral. Upon the start of the team's pursuit against Timbletot, CV and CGV are hit by a Reality Unfusion Beam, sending them to a realm known as the Unfused Reality. They begin to make strange friends like a pickle named Uncle Dill, Reverse Merman, Whetfarht Chezborger (a guy with a cheesburger for a a head), Pitazo (a whistle), and Captain Video (a fellow Rhythmusapien). Upon defeating Timble for the sixth time in a row, CV and CGV escape the 15 month journey of the Unfused Reality. The others in the normal reality are left confused as, for them, they have only been gone for one frame. The pursuit continues. Timble shows up to mock CV again and CV makes chase... Alone. His HATRED starts to take show, no matter how much he tries to convince himself the kindness is the only way to go. But once insulted and damaged enough, CV enters the first stage of the FATE OF ANGER; his eyes turn red and his personality starts to fixate on HATRED. At the End of the Line of FATE, CV and Timbletot face off one last time. CV wins but does a kamikaze attack, killing both himself and his adversary. CV is now dead but he's not gone. His soul lives on, ready to take the journey to the Source and attain enlightenment... He learns more about what the world is really like and who he really is. He attains CATHARSIS and enlightenment at the end of his journey and sends a message not to his fellow souls... But to us, the players, those who came along for the ride. 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01101000 01101111 01101101 01100101 00101110 A binary code in a blink-and-you'll-miss-it fashion. "I am home."